


Scamanders' Christmas

by Ashley_wynn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: Newt is longing for his brother, Theseus, who went to Hogwarts months ago. He misses his brother so much. So does the elder one.





	Scamanders' Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a local English, so there might be some errors and mistakes occurred, I did my best to avoid all of that, hope you all wouldn’t mind.

Christmas is around the corner, and Newt’s beloved brother is coming back. This makes him excited, and he keeps on and on tangling his mother, when exactly Theseus will be home, and every time, Mrs. Scamander has put on so much patience on this young one, without a sense of frustration being written on her face.

 

And it goes again.

 

“Mummy, when is brother coming back?” Newt runs into the kitchen, looking up on his mother eagerly, while the latter is baking apple pies. Despite the interruption, Mrs. Scamander still working on her pies, without turning back she answers the who-know-how-many-time-is-it question. “Theseus will be back one week before Christmas, honey.”

 

Little does he knows how long is one week, yet he still feels satisfied by the answer, and he leaves the kitchen merrily, leaving his mother chuckling behind.

 

Newt sits on the couch, flipping a storybook titled ‘The Story of the Treasure Seekers’, which is a precious gift from his brother. It may be hard for a three-year-old to understand what the book is trying to tell, but Newt doesn’t really care about the plot –what he only cares is, Theseus always cuddles him close and reads him the book, that’s what he loves the most.

 

He perceives Hogwarts as an enemy taking his brother away from him, which the adults find it amusing, especially his father. Sometimes Mr. Scamander intends to make a joke on him, saying that Theseus doesn’t love him anymore, he has new friends there, he won’t come back to him, blah blah blah… And tears start racing down his cheeks, usually ended up with Mrs. Scamander patting his back, assuring that Theseus will definitely come back to him by the end of the semester.

 

***

 

At the end of the week, Newt’s long-awaited comeback finally comes to an end. It is when Newt is spending his time in the garden, crouching on the lawn and is ready to grasp one of the gnomes, then he hears someone calling him whose voice sounds familiar.

 

“Newt, where are you?”

 

He springs into the air and runs all the way to the living room, leaping into Theseus’s open arms. “Brother!” Newt is so excited that he couldn’t even see his father, whom is standing right behind Theseus. Despite being ignored by his youngest child, Mr. Scamander doesn’t feel shunned, he shows a broad grin to his wife and goes upstairs to do his work.

 

Theseus pecks on the little one’s cheek, and he receives a same one in return – greetings from young brother never fail to make him smile. “Do you miss me, Newt?” After they settle down on the couch, Theseus asks that, but turns out it is replied by their mother.

 

“Oh Theseus, you wouldn’t know how terrible it is,” Mrs. Scamander pauses for a moment and continues, “Newt has been constantly asking me about your return, and I could only give him the same words every single time.” She notices her young child is hiding his face into his brother’s coat, as if Newt is not embarrassed enough, she adds on saying, “Theseus, it’s pity that you couldn’t see how your brother reacted the moment he heard your father joking that you were not coming back for Christmas – Merlin’s beard! His tears almost flooded the house!”

 

As being told all the nonsense his brother did during his absence, Theseus bursts into laughter and gives his little brother a very tight hug. Newt’s freckled face is so red that it looks like it is about to explode, yet Theseus somehow finds it cute.

 

“Oh my little one, of course I wouldn’t leave you. I love you, my Artemis.” The words are followed with a big kiss on the three-year-old’s forehead, and the kid shows a shyly smile to his beloved elder brother.

 

***

 

The Scamander family are doing decoration on the Christmas tree, using all those shiny ornaments which are made by Mrs. Scamander. Most of the ornaments are made of glass and metal, glittering under the light. Some of them are in the simple round form, and some of them take the form of magical creatures – there is this one looks like a hippogriff, one looks like a fairy, and among all of them the most welcomed figure is a puffskein – thanks to Newt.

 

Theseus stands on a step ladder trying to hang a garland, as students are not allowed to use magic outside the school, and then there comes this little fellow, tottering into the room and asks his brother, “Brother, can you hang this on the tree?”

 

Theseus looks back at the kid, much to his surprise he finds out that Newt is holding a doll on his tiny palm, what’s more is that the doll looks just exactly like him – a miniature him.

 

Wow. Deep inside him is roaring with joy, and to be honest, he wants to do so too, but he can’t bear the risk frightening his little boy. His Newt. So he remains silence.

 

Yet Theseus couldn’t hold himself back but trembling with excitement, reaching out to the doll and asks, “Who made this doll?” Soon after his question, Newt lowers his eyes and a beautiful red shade goes all the way up from his neck, covering the freckles on his cheek. He starts shifting his glance around the room, the tree, he doesn’t even miss the carpet, but not on him, no. Theseus has no other way other than climbing down the ladder and approach his cute little brother, he pulls him into his arm and repeats it again.

 

Newt is trying to hide his face into his brother’s clothes, again, but Theseus wouldn’t allow. He holds the little one’s shoulder, forcing him to look at him eye to eye. “T-Theseus, the doll,” Newt tries to avoid eye contact with his brother, and obviously he fails, because Theseus follows his sight everywhere, he has no choice but to lay it out, “I-I made the doll, mummy h-helps me.” Despite all the stuttering, Theseus still manage to get the answer from his dearly brother. Seriously, who on earth can say “no” to this precious? Theseus will be pleasant enough to send those whoever did that into Azkaban for life imprisonment – although it’s really ridiculous to say that being a first-year-student.

 

He almost weeps with joy, knowing that Newt makes a doll for him, just look at it, the doll is so much like him, Theseus couldn’t imagine how a toddler manage to do that even if he got help from their mother, this literally amazes him.

 

“Did it trouble you when you were working on this?” He carries his brother on his arm and holds the doll on his palm, peering the little figure, then Newt shaking his head, says, “No brother, it’s not so hard, mummy helps me very much…” Newt looks the other way when he is talking, and Theseus can tell that he is timid on this – he knows his brother too well.

 

As an elder brother, he has the responsibility to reassure him.

 

“I love it, Newt. I really love this. Thank you.” Newt responds him with a little smile, and the angle itself means everything to him – Theseus has always been thinking that Newt’s smile is so contagious. Every time he sees him smiling, he feels happy too.

 

He climbs up the ladder and hang that figure on one of the twigs, ignoring the fact that it looks weird between the shiny ornaments and garlands.

 

No one could ever refuse Newt’s request when your eyes get caught by the captivating smile. That smile alone is enough to send every dark wizards into cheerful, bubbly wizards and from bottom of your heart you feel that the world is a better place.

 

***

 

Later that night, Mrs. Scamander starts to hang up the stockings by the fire and the two young Scamanders’ beds. Newt stares at the stocking curiously, wondering why his mother does that. “You see Newt, Father Christmas has a strange hobby, he likes to put presents into stockings when we are asleep, and when we don’t, he won’t put the presents into the stockings. He likes kids who behaves well, you see.” Mrs. Scamander replies him.

 

“But mummy, do Father Christmas feel tired after going all around the houses?” Newt continues asking his mother, he does have this strong curiosity inside him. “He might be, so do you want to do anything for him?” Mrs. Scamander gives him an encouraging look. That does nerve himself up to express his opinion.

 

“Maybe we should leave something eat for Father Christmas, then he will not be hungry?”

 

Mrs. Scamander gives him a gentle pat on his shoulder, praising him for his thoughtful. So Newt runs to the kitchen and get some of the mince pies, leaving them next to those stockings.

 

But when Newt finds out his father is attempt to take away the mince pies which is left on the fireplace, the little toddler even scowled at him – that expression somehow cracks him up, so in the end Theseus is forced to carry his brother back to their room, assuring him that the mince pies will only be consumed by Father Christmas, instead of their father.

 

And of course, you can foresee how excited Newt is the next morning when he sees the present inside the stocking, not to mention that the gift is a colouring book with all kinds of animal, non-magical one.

 

Newt is too happy to notice his brother, whom is sniggering to their mother behind him.

 

“Happy Christmas Newt!”

 

“Happy Christmas brother!” The little boy pecks on his cheek. Theseus couldn’t ask for more – Newt is already the best Christmas gift he could have.


End file.
